hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alluka Zoldyck
Adding stuffs Can somebody (any admin) help me to add some stuffs in trivia and interlanguage? I found that "nanika" means something in Japanese reading, but somehow it wrote in kanji 闇（なにか）and it should be read as "yami (darkness)" than "nanika". Well this is how Japanese language works, much like they named their Greed Island cards in kanji, but reading is based on English. About interlanguage, just add zh:阿路加•揍敵客. Thanks! [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 16:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Alluka's nen type I know this has been discussed before (though it's archived), but at no point in the series is Alluka ever stated to be a specialist. While this is, admittedly, a logical inference, it's still an inference and one that relies on assumptions. Given new information re: Nanika (the image seen in volume 33 between chapters 341-342) + information taken from the mobile games, Alluka's nen type should be listed as unknown. ''Unless I am missing/forgetting text that explicitly states her to be a specialist, which I don't believe I am, Alluka being a specialist is essentially a(n until now) sensible headcanon that should never have been put on the wiki as fact. Shouldn't this be changed to reflect material linked to the series? (Again, mobile games, which lists Alluka under "non-attribute" which is used for characters with unknown nen types or who have not yet unlocked their nen. I recognize that mobile games are dubiously canon, but in this case there is no text in the actual anime/manga that rebukes it.) Olivemeister (talk) 17:33, June 8, 2016 (UTC) "A" transgender From Wikitionary: *Many transgender people consider the use of ''transgender (and similar adjectives) as a noun to be offensive, and several guides advise against such usage.[5][6][7][8] Simple fix: "Alluka being a transgender" should be changed to "Alluka being transgender" 18:43, July 30, 2017 (UTC) According to the official databook... The part about Alluka being said to be male in the databook needs some backing up. The databook has no entry on her, so was she in it because the Zoldyck family was said to have five sons, or is it another source entirely? --Martialmaniac (talk) 19:36, March 30, 2019 (UTC) : Because they are five sons. --Gorgo616 (talk) 19:50, March 30, 2019 (UTC) : Actually, it's because Alluka is directly referred to as "brother"; and Alluka is mentioned by name in the databook. The character page has been updated with more details. --Gorgo616 (talk) 17:42, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks, Gorgo! Martialmaniac (talk) 13:52, April 23, 2019 (UTC) "a transgender" again? "Transgender" is an adjective, not a noun. i am pikapika200 (talk) 15:41, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Fixed. Humble × Humble (talk) 16:16, April 15, 2019 (UTC) been changed again. i am pikapika200 (talk) 20:04, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I didn't find a place where it stated Alluka is "a transgender", but if you found something stating that somewhere in the article please point out where and I'll try to change it. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:15, August 11, 2019 (UTC) "an enormous surplus of energy comes from Gon" It is unconfirmed that said energy comes from Gon, it might well be coming from Nanika. In fact, Illumi looking on the display and saying "I want that power" points to (though in no way confirms) the aura coming from Nanika. I would be in favor of acknowledging that we cannot say for sure that Nanika is a Nen user, but no evidence points towards that aura belonging to Gon instead of Nanika. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:58, August 14, 2019 (UTC) : I unblocked the page in case you want to adjust some information about Nen. --Gorgo616 (talk) 20:38, August 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Thank you. If you deem it sufficient, as much as it pains me to say it, better lock it up again before the crazies realize it's unlocked. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:24, August 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: I was just waiting for your adjustments in the information. I will block the page again soon. --Gorgo616 (talk) 00:45, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::: I am aware, and thank you. I was just wondering if you found the edits satisfactory. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC)